AE Gundam
by soldieridaboy
Summary: It is 4 year since the Earth has been sent into an Artic Winter by the notorious NT Generation. Human have been forced to colonize from Eart to the Colonies an beyond. However, some did not make it off the planet, causing hate among Earthnoids. As a resul
1. Chapter 1

AE calendar 004 

Earthnoids are believed to be humanity's past

But Humanity evolution is still a long way off

April 1, 004. Aprils Fools Day. A mere name for today, April 1. It was no holiday. So, Cris Tokanoe still is in school. Yet her soul is elsewhere, and her body is looking out the window.  
"Ms. Tokanoe!" the teacher yelled.  
In an instant her soul drifted back, and so did her attitude. A boy next to her was getting a stiff on while staring at her. She instantly stood up as if the teacher wasn't there.  
"Is that what you do when ya reached home, jerk off?"  
POP! Her hand met his face. You could instantly see she wasn't the type to mess with. Cris was sent to the principal's office on the first floor in minutes.  
A lectured followed, provide by the principal. She hated lectures just like her brother. Cris' mind then turn to her brother, whose whereabouts are unknown.  
BANG.  
The noise echoed. The floor above them was burned to ruins. Chris' was shocked. Her mind went blanked. She turned. The RED Mobile Doll Rahamut was outside the window. The armor appeared dark before the glowing sun. However, there was another unknown mobile suit. It was more slender, any it was a very dark purple, a fitting color. It took out its beam sabre a stabbed the Rahamut in the cockpit. It then used the sabre to cut it upwards.  
Cris stared as the violet suit dominated the Rahamut. For a second she could the corpse fly up, only to be vaporized by the sabre intense heat. A piece of the wreckage penetrated the remaining roof, land yards away from Cris.  
"RUN!"   
The Principal grappled Cris and when as far as he could, through the windows, doors, even walls. Before the wreckage exploded. 

PART B

Cris woke up in what seemed to be a protection centered for the time being. She regained consciousness pretty quickly. Quickly enough, to here a man charging through. One by one, guards fell as he punched kicked and broke though the crowded. That man was Gene Kudou. He was running to see his sister.   
"Aren't you supposed to be outside the colony, to find someplace to live. Now that we've been kicked out the apartment," she wondered. Gene gets her the look she considered silly.  
"Changed my mind, I'd hate to see ya get bombed," he explained. However, Cris was less that pleased.  
"Why do you always do this? I'm not your damn property. I'm a human who happen to be able to take care of herself!" Gene's look changed in an instant. His eyes turned sharp.  
"I'm not gonna lose you to those animals, that NT. I'm not gonna let a fourth family member go to heaven," he replied. They lost their parents in  
the movement to the colonies, since they couldn't afford to go.  
Cris was sorry Gene had to worry about her so much.  
POP POP POP.   
Gunshots rang out. Blood splutted out through the hallway. Gene, by instinct stood in front of Cris. He saw a body dropped. She heard the footsteps two men. They came closer, as more gunshots rang. Until an explosion finished off the remanding defender. From the smoke came two men. One was tall, dark skinned and wearing a red shirt. The other was light skin, short and also wearing a red shirt.  
With a smirk they started firing. They were nothing but NT terrorist, who killed because the people weren't wearing red, signaling they were Earhnoids which they loved to kill.  
. Gene thought.   
By instinct he grabbed Cris by the ponytail (ignoring her cursing) and went for cover. As did everyone else.  
After the Rifles finished going off, corpses lied everywhere. Women, children, fathered were slaughtered.  
Out of rage Gene told he sister to stay down. He jumped up and ran. He was about to do the unthinkable... kill a NT.

..To be continued.

Gene kills, continuing the cycle of hate. His sister now suffers because of it as they forced to run, or face the guillotine. There journey starts here.

Next time on AE GUNDAM:  
Whereabouts

mite kudosai


	2. Chapter 2

AE calendar 004 

Earthnoids are believed to be humanity's past

But Humanity evolution is still a long way off

Escape

Splat. The sound of blood hitting the floor. Gene had stabbed him with the knife. His sister looks on in horror. We're screwed she thought.   
The guy next to him was also shocked. This showed he had a heart. His father had just been stabbed. He automatically wanted revenge. But instead of shooting Gene right then and there, he thought about making him suffer.  
Gene took out the knife from the father's body, and his body dropped like a brick. Then he turned around to see if his sister was alright.  
The terrorist decided to take advantage of this. He hit Gene in the jaw with the butt of his semi automatic M17 and pointed the gun at Cris.  
"Die girl!"   
He began to fire.  
Fortunately, Cris's principal stepped in the line of fire.  
After the gunfire stopped, the principal went down, full of bullet holes. However, there was a hole in the terrorist's body. The principal got a shot off with his pistol. Cris cringed in fear. She couldn't even stand.  
She crawled over the Gene to confirm he was alright. He stood out. There was a large bump in his jaw. He was in pain.  
Through that pain, he jolted. It was like a flash. He realized what he had done. They would surely be beheaded if they didn't run. He was even more scared when he heard a voice speaking through the fathers warlike talking, asking for a response. He was already found out.  
He immediately took his apparently comatose sister and made his escape.

Part B 

They reached the Colony limits. After nonstop running the siblings take a break, forced by Cris. She regained her composure. And now she was really upset at Gene. She just stopped running.  
Gene stopped too, and he angrily glared at Cris. She returned it.  
She caught her breath. "I'm sick of running," she said  
Gene had no time for this; because they were gonna die if the got caught by spacenoids.  
"Now's not the time for complaining," he yelled.  
"Don't tell me what to do," she yelled back.   
"You think i want us to run!"  
"This is your fault in the first place!"  
"LISTEN, we're gonna die if we don't move"  
"AND ITS BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY IDIOT. YOU ALWAYS DO WHAT YOU WANT TO DO, YOU NEVER THINK ABOUT WHAT OTHER PEOPLE WANT!"  
He hesitated. "Cris, have you ever wondered wh..."  
BOOM! An explosion occurred a few yards in front of them.  
Then the felt a jolt. And the felt the ground rise. They were standing on a mobile suit. As it stood up they slid down.  
It was on its two feet as the suit revealed itself. It was the same purple suit Cris saw before.  
"The Dias," Gene named it. He was right. It was weird he got it right since the suit appeared heavily modded.  
The siblings backed away. As the suit stood its ground. It fired a few rounds of it beam rifle, and it hit one red spacenoid suit in the head, blowing up that part. But there were still around 7 other red suits.  
The Dias used its air booster to strafe and doge the bullets and beams. It took out its shield a charged forward using the shield ad cover.  
It took out its beam sword and severed a units arm. The Dias then grappled it and shot the beam rifle thought the cockpit. The beam bullet also hit the already downed red suit.  
Another red suit attempted to slash to Dias with its beam sword. However, it only slashed the Dias' shield. The Dias followed the blocked with a tackle sending it back. Backup unit, which was a smaller unit, attempted to cut the suit down with its saber, only to be blocked with the Dias' sword.  
Dias proceeded to do a hard elbow to the cockpit of the back unit. The blood flow from the cockpit signaled the pilot was dead. Dias grabbed unit by the "neck" and swung it around. Te tackled unit aimed at the Dias, but it only hit the unmoving unit the Dias was holding. The Dias throws the swished unit at the firing unit; the unit explodes taking both out.  
The 6th Spacenoid unit flew from above to do a finishing attack. The Dias crouched down with one knee up. From that knee, a rocket flew up and destroyed the unit.  
And with no problem, the Dias hit the final Spanoid with it sparelingly used beam rifle.  
Gene and Cris watched...

...to be continued.

The drama builds up when Gene decides his next move. However, the Spacenoids attack will continue.

Next time on AE GUNDAM:  
Introduction

mite kudosai

Expect another AE GUDAM every Thursday in the afternoon


	3. Chapter 3

AE calendar 004

Earthnoids are believed to be humanity's past 

But Humanity evolution is still a long way off

Introduction 

The last Spacenoid mobile suit fell.  
ENEMY TAURUS' DESTROY, said the Dias' AI

Then Gene started running toward the Dias.  
"Come on Cris, this is our chance of protection. We'll be saved by the Dias," cried out Gene in a surprisingly upbeat voice.  
Cris was in no mood to contradict after seeing to Taruses fall, nor did she really care. However, she wondered were Gene got that energy from.

But, she still thought, _what if the purple guy was a spacenoid_  
They were pretty lucky so far, she (and Gene maybe) thought why not go further.

She followed Gene to the Dias' beam rifle, which was on the floor while the Dias was still crouched. Gene jump to reach the top of the rifle and climbed up, succeeding. Cris jumped for Gene's outreached hand, and she succeeded.

The Dias lifted the rifle at medium speed, allowing Cris and Gene to walk carefully on top of the head. Then the Dias started to walk. Gene was surprised that the Dias did not use the air boosters.

_So what are we gonna do know_ Cris wondered. Every thing that happened to her was so quick. First was the appearance of Gene. Then, the whole Earth Sphere was bombed with asteroids, colonies and nuclear weapons. Soon after she found out that her father wasted all the family's money on experiments and could only send Gene and Cris to the moon. She could only wonder what would come next.

About a few minutes later, the suit came to a halt.  
"Where we found out?" Gene said. That scared Cris a little since she figured Gene was going to do something over the top.

Brief minutes of tension followed as the Dias waited on concrete.

Then the ground sank as a platform as if it was an elevator. It reminded Cris on one of the roller coaster rides she was on. The elevator the came to an abrupt stop.

The Dias took a couple of steps and it came onto a conveyer belt.

PART B

When he reached the hangar, Gene became amazed. He saw all of these suits, from the green standard looking ones, from the large powerful ones. He saw many people working tirelessly. But he saw one thing that amazed him the most: a Gundam. He had thought those were legend until now.  
The Gundam wasn't finished though. It was just wires, a few pieces of special metal, an unprotected cockpit, and a white head,

ALERT! ALERT! UNIDENTIFIED PERSONNEL NEAR GUNDAM! ALERT!

Apparently the Gundam's security was finished. It camera's had caught them. The camera shot was uploaded to the cockpit of the Dias. The Lieutenant Rei Urunner, pilot of one of the three prototypes X-990 Dias, was infuriated.

"What the hell! What are you kids doing here?" he said. He was 19 year's old, so he wasn't much old. He immediately pulled out his gun and fired shots. Cris step back and Gene pulled out his knife and flings it at Rei, disarming him. Gene jumped down onto the cockpit's edge and he was ready for a fight.

What Gene hadn't known was that Rei was a trained fighter, so what followed was a spectacular butt kicking. Gene was knocked out.

Gene woke up and saw a pretty face. It was dark skinned and it had lips ticked. Her eyes were sky blue Gene though he was in heaven.

He was mistaken once again. He was looking at the second in command Flow Ashinta. He was at the HQ with his sister in hand cuffs beside him, understandably angry. Mechanic Ho Janai was in the room also.

"SO this bad guy snuck into the base, Ho. He doesn't look like a spacenoid. No red," Flow stated in a voice equally as good as her face. _Bad Boy_ was not helping Gene see the reality, as guards were holding him and Cris.

"That's what Rei said," Ho said. Needless, to say the name wasn't helping at all.

"Bothersome. Although it might not seem so bad for us and them. The captain may keep them..." Cris though this was good news.

"...but for now send them to the Brig" Bad News.

Both Gene and Cris were carried off to the prison.

In the Meeting room, Rei met the captain there, awaiting his punishment. He thought he was going to get court martialed for this, which is why he beat Gene up so badly.

The Enigmatic man, Captain Shiroi Bryant, spoke ", so you've let unauthorized personnel in here huh. Not only that you've give a 15 year-old an ass beating. That's a mean thing to do.

"Sir, I"

"Forgiven"

"Uh thanks sir," Rei began to walk away.

"Wait Lieutenant. You deliberately left a suit unsorted in a hangar. For that, you're going to the brig."

"Yes...Captain," Without question, Rei left to the brig without question.

The Captain of the ANT Moon Base was a strange guy.

...to be continued

Conflict continues as the two men Rei and Gene collide, with Cris caught in the middle. Meanwhile, a fallen pilot attempts his revenge. The Gundam beam aims for its target.

Next time on AE GUNDAM:

Counterattack

mite kudosai


	4. Chapter 4

AE calendar 004 

Earthnoids are believed to be humanity's past

But Humanity evolution is still a long way off

CounterAttack

…And so he said ", so the ANT is making its debut on the Moon huh."

They man was the Moon's dictator, Mark Rousse of NT. There wasn't really any resistance until now, except for much of it from the colonies.

"That is right Milord," said Petty officer Theodore Bore. He after is the lone survivor of the massacre the Dias handed out. He was the first to survive and confirm that there actually was a counterattack from an enemy suit for the Moon NT.

Mark let out a cold sigh, "Resistance will be met with a response. A merciless one."

Theodore Bore saw this as a chance to appeal to a high power "; well I place a tracker on the ANT mobile suit. It is now relaying its exact location. We could attack if you want."

"Excellent. You, _Ensign_, are going to attack at 23:00 hours. For your achievement, crush them with the new Guymelef suit. And take a team of Rahamuts with you. You'll be in complete control."

Theodore tried to keep his composure. He was overjoyed he was now an Ensign. "SIR," he said.

At the ANT Moon Base at 10: 00, Shiroi Bryant requested a meeting with the Base's superiors:

Assistant Flow Ashinta, Head Pilots Rola, Rick, Zlow, and Kei (Rola and Rick piloting the Dias suits), steersperson Robert Kelly, and fleet commander Richard Ran.

"I called you all here to address the issue that Rei has brought in two witnesses. I'm questioning what to do with the situation."

The Head Pilots stood motionless, and Richard Ran immediately had something to say.

"Keep them in the brig. They could be undercover for NT. If the worse comes, execute them."

"Slow down, Richard. They seem too young to be doing that work, and they didn't look like they had any intentions of helping ANT. Though I do think they should be questioned," stated Flow.

"Cause that's the adult way of doing thing right," said Kei. Ms. Rola instantly gave the 14-year old a pat on the head to calm him down.

Shiroi spoke, "I thought Rei was the one to blame?"

Ms. Rola said ," Give him a break it was gonna happen sooner or later"

"Yeah but rules are rules," Rei reminded.

"Hmmm. Then we'll just make them employee then. But what are they gonna do. And we have to keep a close eye on em'," Shiroi said.

"Lets decide on that later," Rei replied.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

PART B

Things are not as harmonious on the Brig, though. Gene was already pissed at Rei, and vice versa. Both men stared at each other.

"How long are you guys going to keep this up?" Cris said, annoyed.

"My mother always used to tell me that female dogs calmed down when you stare at them," Gene taunted. He made sure Rei head that across the.

"I guess that's how gay boys are taught," Rei replied.

Insult flared soon after that are too profane to be said here.

"Ya dumb piece of…"

The Battle level one alert flared.

ALL PILOTS STANDBY.

ALL PILOTS STANDBY.

A worker immediately went down stairs, and he freed Rei from his caged. Rei ran to his custom Dias unit.

Gene grabbed the worker while his back was turned, and knocked him out with one punch. He grabbed the keys and only the door.

"The hell is your problem!" Cris yelled

"I saw the captain's logo, this is ANT. This is our chance to fight the spacenoids. They immediately left the brig.

"D TEAM READY TO LAUNCH," said Richard's assistant, Kelly

"YOU'RE GOOD TO GO!" Richard radioed the D team, consisting of Rei, Rola, Rick, and Kei. Zlow sat this one out.

"PURPLE UNIT, DIAS, HEADING OUT," Rei's unit was catapulted to the elevator, and was then launced to the surface at a high speed to fight. The rest of the team followed.

The team walked in crouching position into the Moon's artificial forest. Rei instructed the units to stop and stay low, as red dot on the radar showed. He then instructed to switch to laser detection mode.

"Give me the signal when you got a lock," Rei said. Everyone replied with a roger.

Rick's black unit got a lock and so did Kei's. Rola's unit did not.

Then a POP. Rick accidentally pulled the trigger, and their cover was blown.

"WHAT THE HELL, RICK!", Rei said.

"FRIGGIN IDIOT!" Kei said.

"My apologies."

Rick attempting to redeem himself, ran out to confront a "red dot". His unit ran a good distance. And he confronted a Taurus. Taking the 15 meter unit was not a problem, as Rick ran his saber into the Taurus' cockpit, disabling it.

But then, a giant appeared

"FALL," Rick fired his 100 mm gun at the 35 meter unit, in vain.

The giant 001 Guymelef, mercilessly crushed the Dias with its fist, leaving an explosion. Theodore loved every second of it.

The D Team, now under fire, heard the explosion. They lost all contact with Rick's unit. He is dead. NT had killed Rola's lover.

She started to cry and in she yelled in rage.

"DIEEE!"

The Dias unit stood an fired her 100mm SMG wildly into the woods. The five opposing Rahamuts fired back at her. Rei's Dias dove into Rola's unit to save her, and ended up with both of its legs destroyed. Rei's disabled Dias laid on Rola's Dias, and both couldn't move efficiently, leaving only the young Kei.

Kei's 16 foot bulkier Artely, fired at one Rahamut taking that on down in one shot. The other Rahamuts retreated while firing. The Guymelef advanced forward and fired its enormous beam cannon.

THREE UNITS DOWN

ARTELY'S STILL STANDING

LARGE UNIT APPROACHING

The guys at the command center didn't know what to down. Gene and Cris eavesdropped and watched the monitors from a distance.

"Cris, I want you to stay here."

"Gene?"

"I'm gonna check out something"

Gene ran into the hangar, and saw the unfinished Gundam. (The security on it was disabled for the time being.) He walked around to the other side of the upper hangar. He jumped into the Gundam's cockpit.

"The hell are you doing," Mechanic Ho said.

Gene didn't answer. He examined the cockpit and only saw the ignition switch. He switch it on. And the cockpit turned blue, and a holographic image showed:

GUNDAM READY

"Let him go. This is the only thing that can save us," Shiroi radioed to Ho.

Ho surrendered unconditionally, and decided to give the Gundam the ready mega beam sniper. He instructed This co-workers to equipped it to the Gundam.

SNIPER EQUIPPED.

Gene's adrenaline started pumping.

He figured the pedals were the Gundam's foot. He stepped on both pedals. The Gundams feet slid inch by inch.

Cris jumped on the sniper rifle.

"CRIS," said Gene

"I'd be really said if you were to get blown," Cris replied, not seeming worried.

Gene was worried enough and let her come on to the Gundam's hand.

The Gundam was at the launch belt.

GUNDAM LAUNCH IN

5

Gene grasp the controls

4

Cris had a flashback

3

The Guymelef near

2

LAUNCH

The Gundam is catapult to the elevator, and is launched upward.

Cris managed to hold on to the Gundam's arm.

Gundam aims for its target….

…to be continued

What will become of the defeated Dias team? As the ANT Moon Base uses its only Guymelef counterattack, Gene and Cris becomes the line of victory and defeat. Will the bullet meet the target?

Next time on AE Gundam:

Victory

Mite Kudosai


	5. Chapter 5

Last time on AE Gundam: The D Team answers to an NT invasion. But hey are devastated by the new suit, Guymelef. On the verge of defeat, their only hope of survival is Gene and the incomplete Gundam.

Victory

"Gene, you are not gonna just charged in there are you?" Cris said.

"Not with a sniper. If I could just figured this thing out we should be alright," Gene replied

"Sounds easy," a sarcastic Cris stated.

A calm Gene was overwhelmed by the large sum of controls. There were panels, buttons, a joystick, and 4 handles, two of which that look sorta like sleeves.

_Lets try this one,_ Gene thought.

He pushed the right handled since he thought because the beam sniper was on the Gundam's right arm it would shoot. He was correct, the arm lifted. But the force he exerted cause his feet to push to of four pedals. The Gundam did a hard crouch.

"Crap, are you alright up there," said Gene. The crouch caused a sharp, violent shockwave throughout the suit.

"I'll live," said Cris. The shockwave caused her to hit her head on the Gundam's shoulder.

"Alright now, what next." Gene frantically searched around the Gundam's cockpit to find something so that he could detect enemies. He looked in the upper left corner and saw: SCOPE. He pulled it out it brought it near his eyelids. Everything turned red. He saw a reticle around a dot. The scope automatically closed up to the dot. Gene was shocked when he saw the Guymelef unit was about to stomp on the two fallen Dias'.

"HIT IT!" Gene yelled as he pulled the trigger. A laser for the sniper hit the Gundam as it fired a large blast. However little did Gene knew, that his pulling of scope while firing affected the aim. As a result, it barely skimmed Rei's cockpit. The Guymelef stepped back after seeing the beam.

The Dias' cockpit ejected Rei into a nearby tree as a safety precaution Kei and his fallen copilot was shocked when they heard the shot.

G.U.N.D.A.M POWER CRITICAL.

"DAMN!" Gen said frustrated ",THE NEXT SHOT WON"T WORK AT THIS RATE!"

Cris the spotted a control panel on the sniper's butt. She ran up to it and opened it. She saw two handles and a reticle.

"Gene, I think I can control the right arm from here! It says: MANUAL CONROL!"

PART B

"GO FOR IT," Gen said.

Cris pressed both buttons on each handle, and attempted to turn the rifle. It worked as she took completed control. She turned it to see that the Guymelef unit was aiming at them. She immediately fired….

She opened her eyes to see that the Guymelef's unit legs were no more.

"Congratulations, we're sending units to come pick ya'll up okay," said the ANT Moon Bass 2nd in command.

"YES, WE DID IT," exclaimed Gene.

Cris couldn't believe what she just did, "did I do that!"

Back at the Moon Base, Gene and Cris came out the suit with the aid of an automated rope ladder. They were embraced by the base's mechanic team.

YEAH

GOOD ONE

NICE YA ROOKIE BASTARDS

HURRAH

"Ahem," everything grew silent as the captain approached, with his stern face. He approached Gene. His stern face turned into a smile.

"How would you like to become a member of ANT"

Cris and Gene replied less then a second after he stated the news.

"WE'D LOVE TOO!"

Happy time ended as soon as Rei and his defeated team were reteated. Rei ran up the Gene and left his comrades behind. He gave Gene a straight to the back, flooring him.

Gene answered by talking him at the legs, flooring Rei, He proceded with a couple of punches to the face.

Rei managed to knock him back, "THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE. FILTH LIKE YOU ARE'NT ALLOWED HERE!"

He charged forward with a punch, only to have it blocked by Gene, "DON'T ACT LIKE YOU CONTROL EVERY THING!"

Gene kneed him in the testes, and Rei answered with a headbutt.

Gene answered with a punch to the gut, Rei tried to come back with a straight jab…

(The whole crowd of mechanics was watching during all of this)

It connected to innocent bystander Cris, knocking her down.

Gene's body filled with rage "I HATE YOU!" He went so far as to bite him in the neck. After that the fight spiraled out of control, both guy were bleeding and hurting.

Ho wrestled to reach the fight, but to know avail. The captain was knocked back by the mechanics crowd.

"Stop this fight or ya'll will be out of jobs!" the captain said angrily.

With that condition, they all jumped in to stop the fight….

Cris and Gene stayed at there newly assigned quarters.

Gene was throbbing with pain and anguish, while Cris tied to calm him down.

"Human beings… will always be like this!" Gene said.

Cris tried so desperately to help him, this she was being mentally warn, "Come on… Gene… you think Mom would like to see you this way,"

"FOOL! The dead are dead. Especially those killed by spacenoids."

Rei was eavesdropping while he walked by there quarters, also throbbing in pain.

_This kid is similar to me._

When a pistol shots, there is recoil. Same goes for human beings. Unlike guns, they take time to recover. However, backup comes.

Next time on AE Gundam:

Come here, Radish!

Mite kudosai


	6. Chapter 6

Last time on AE Gundam:

Cris and Gene took center stage as they piloted the incomplete GUNDAM. Fortunately they came out victorious. However, Rei's pride and the rules have been broken, and he attacks in rage.

Come here, Raiden!

Cris and Gene's 2nd NT confrontation is over, and they have time to rest. The same can't be said for the Moon Base leaders. Two Dias units were destroyed, a pilot wasn't emotionally fit to fight, and the standard Duex Auel teams weren't organized enough to fight. Shiroi Bryant was in a tough position.

At 11:15 AM he went to the Command center to contact the Moon support ship, Raiden.

In the hallway, he met Flow who was waiting for him.

"You still plan on contacting Raiden. You know it could be picked up by NT. And the pilots of their Duex Auels are barely our pilots skill level," stated Flow.

"It's still better than 1¾ of a defense. And we still need to need a commander for the D.A teams," Shiroi replied.

Shiroi walked until they met Commander Richard Ran. He looked awfully impatient.

"Look Bryant, I hope you know what you're doing. I'll be damned if we

Have to take another loss. Why put a crap ship like the Raiden to protect us?" Ran said.

Shiroi gave a long sigh ", just go with it alight. I already have one death on my back."

They went inside the control room, to find that the steersperson, the commander's assistant, and the communicator there.

"Alright, for our only defense we'll…"

"I told everyone about it already," said the assistant.

"I swear. You're always one step ahead of me."

At the bases lunch quarters, Kei sat down with the lonely Rola, after getting the lunch special.

"You're going to be alright?" Kei questioned.

A pale looking Rola said, "Don't worry about me."

"You're my teammate of course I have to worry."

"And so was…Rick."

Kei immediately turned angered, "I'm gonna do what ever it takes to end this damned war." He crushed his soda can with his fist.

"Err, I'm sorry. Maybe we should sit somewhere else Gene," said Cris. Gene and Cris came just when they where speaking.

_Cris if we get in good we might get fewer pilots on us, _Gene whispered to Cris.

"Sorry for your lost. We'll defeat them NT for ya," Gene said as he sat near Kei and Cris near Rola.

Kei saw right through Gene and gave him a smirk ", you don't have to kiss ass you know."

Gene laughed, "Oh good."

Then Reid came to sit… and Gene immediately stopped laughing and gave Rei a stare while he started eating. He sat next to Cris, furthering the tension. Gene created a fist as Rei started eating.

Then a slight pause…

Rei offered up his hand in a hand shake, but he looked away. Gene contemplated on accepting the shake…

PART B

At the artificial forest, Theodore Bore and his Rahamut team camped around the bottomless Guymelef. Theodore Bore though about what to do next.

"Sir, what is our next order," said a Private in the Rahamut and Guymelef team who ran up to him.

Theodore answered him with a slap, "Shut up, I'm thinking!"

Minutes passed… "I GOT IT!"

"…no worries sir. We'll set our course to the moon," said Captain Toyota Blue of the Raiden. It was on its way from patrolling the ANT Relay Moon structure which orbited the Moon.

"Thanks man," replied Shiroi. Toyota signed off. The people at the command center looked at how casual the conversation seemed.

"Well, now we wait," said steersperson Robert.

At the simulation center for new mobile suit pilots, Gene just finished his training, and did terribly.

He met Cris just outside the center "How did you?" said Cris.

"Like crap. But if I keep at it, I might be able to become a regular pilot."

"Why is it so important to you to fight? Is that all men think about?"

"We must!" Gene saw the worried look in Cris' eyes.

At the center, Kei continued training. In the training module, he saw countless enemy suits. Kei could only think about the devastation of his last battle.

RICK

RICK

RICK

NT

NTADULTS

MOTHER

EVERYBODY DIE.

And just like that the simulation ended. Kei came out of the module, and Zlow came to him. He delivered a punch to the jaw. "The hell were you screaming for!"

Kei quickly got up and ran away from the center, pass Cris and Gene.

"Isn't that the way to the hangar, Gene"

Gene let out a gasp, "He's not gonna… Cris go to your room." Cris agreed this time while Gene ran after Kei.

He's was too late though, as Kei snuck by the busy Mechanics and got into the Artely (suit security turns off when authorized personnel came). The Artely turned on.

"Get the hell outta there Kei!"

The mechanics heard Gene's cry and automatically scattered. Artelys Air blast wasn't powerful enough to take down the hangar, but it could kill mechanics.

Ho grunted, "Kids these days."

The Mechanics successfully left out of the blast range as the Artely flew out of the hangar and above the shaft.

"Get down here now, Kei!" Flow ordered. Kei immediately turned of the intercom.

_I'll show em'. I'll show em' all!_

"No use captain."

"Crap"

The Artely flew towards the battle site. A couple of yards away from the site, he got rammed from the side by none other than the same Guymelef unit. Its bottom was being narrowly pushed by the Rahamut's mobile armor mode. The Guymelef unit landed and pointed its beam arm at the cockpit of the Artely.

_I really am useless, _thought Cris as he cried. He closed his eyes and awaited death.

BOOM!

A bazooka fired and blew off the Guymelef head.

BOOM!

Another bazooka shot fired and hit the Guymelef's bottom, destroying the Rahamut.

"BILLY!DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL" Theodore fired and totally destroyed the bottom half of I of the 3 Deux Auels. One of the final two Rahamuts used the smoke to try and carry the destroyed Guymelef away. A bazooka shot the Rahamut unit, destroying it. When the Guymelef landed with a hard thud, Theodore ejected and ran away. The Rahamut also flew away.

"Is that the Raiden's unit," said the commander's assistant.

"Yes," said Shiroi.

"The D team and the Gundam should be ready soon," Ho radioed to Shiroi

YES!

The Moon Base's Ace in the hole appears, and the Gundam followed. The Battle for Moon continues.

Next time on AE Gundam:

Launch

And the Gene accept the handshake?

Mite kudosai


	7. Chapter 7

Last Time on AE Gundam: Rei seems to be able to come to terms. And the ANT Base support ship, Raiden, make its debut. Fortunately, the suit comes just in time to aid the Artely.

Launch

The only Rahamut left from the failed attack retreat to report to the NT Moon Headquarters. Its pilot Specialist Amada Michael, landed to carried Theodore to the base.

"Ensign, where are you going," he asked as Theodore. His mobile suit was on walk mode, and Theodore started to walk slower, failing to answer.

"Ensign?"

"Amada, shoot me."

"But, Ensign I don't want…"

"Kill me now, I'm not fit as a spacenoid," said Theodore, He had stopped walking now.

"But I'm a spacenoid too. Why do that?"

"It is because you're a spacenoid you must," Theodore was a man who thought a spacenoid was a perfect creature, and failure is not supposed to be tolerated.

"You're making a mistake captain. That's what an Earthnoid would do. We should be the only human beings that can't kill each other. That's one thing that makes us so different."

Theodore lets out a tear and willingly went into the Rahamuts hand.

_Thank You._

At the Moon Base's side of the forest, the three Duex Auel was trying to retrieve Kei's unit. However, Kei was refusing for personal reasons.

"Stay away from me or I'll shoot. I don't need anybody covering my failures," Kei raised his rifle at the Duex Auel. The lead unit had no choice but to launch its electro-wire from its wrist. It hit the Artely's chest, sent volts through its body and knocking out its pilot.

The lead unit proceeded to carry Kei's unit into the base, the other Duex Auel following it.

Gene, Cris and Zlow watched the bringing in of the unit from the hangar stand.

"So what are they gonna do to him," said Gene

"Are they gonna go easy on him," said Cris

Zlow started to walk away ", that's the captain's decision. I sure as hell won't go easy on him!"

Gene and Cris looked as Kei came down from the Artely's horizontal position.

Flow and Ho was on the scene. Gene and Cris couldn't hear anything. They saw, however, Ho backhand slapping Kei and Flow pointing at Kei and poking him at the forehead constantly. Then she sent him off, most likely the brig.

_Are all guys who go to war this tense, _wondered Cris.

PART B

"CAPTAIN SHIROI, WE HAVE BEEN ASKED TO RELAY A SPECIAL MESSAGE FROM THE RAIDEN," said the lead pilot of the Duex Auel team.

"Go on," asked Shiroi

The other pilot spoke ",yes captain. You have been requested to go take the ship to the ANT relay base. We peaked on resources and recent mission have been a success. You should be able to reach the satellite relay base at 05:00 hours tomorrow."

Shiroi hesitated since the Dias Team wasn't thought to be in good condition.

"Don't worry the mechs are around 87 percent," whispered Ho.

Shiroi gave out a nod ",mission accepted."

"You have our full support!"

At about 22:00 hours, Gene was up practicing on the simulator against Rei. Cris was asleep in the quarters.

During the simulation Gene fought against Rei in the Dias. He was losing while Rei would always beat him the same way.

The first time, Rei said ", don't fight head on, or the enemy will flank you!"

The second time was ", foolish tricks won't work if you don't know where the enemy is!"

After that he simply gave up trying to talk. They got out at 24:00 only to hear an announcement courtesy of Shiroi Bryant.

ATTNETION ALL MEMBERS OF ANT MOON BASE. THE SHIP WILL TAKE OFF IN AN HOUR. ALL PILOTS AND MECHANICS ARE TO STAND BY ALONG WITH THE D-TEAM AS OF THIS MOMENT. EVERYONE ELSE: WORKERS, OTHER REGULAR PILOTS, AND ETC. ARE TO REPORT TO THEIR QUARTERS. PILOTS PLEASE AAWAIT FURTHER ORDERS.

"Good luck, and take care of Rola, will ya," said Gene.

"You bet," Rei answered.

Rei, Zlow, and Rola all reported to their units.

The fleet commander radioed in on the units including the Duex Auels.

"We're 30 minutes to takeoff. I want Rola and Rei's unit flanking the rear. And I want Zlow, and the D.A team to advance in the front in the bow and arrow position starting now.

ROGER

"D.A TEAM GOING," and their mechs flew up the elevator shaft and flew forward.

"Alright guy the we're heading straight for the Moon exit I'm sure Rei and Rola will handle their selves well. So clear out as many enemies as you can," stated the leader Zlow.

ROGER.

The headed up and forward to the airlock. As expected the raised an alarm to create confusion. They broke through the lock with missiles, and patched it up with balloons.

The head D.A pilot launched smoke grenade for good measure. Part one was now clear.

They flew south of the Moon moons surface to the ship dock, fighting Taurus along the way. Zlow used suppression fire from his 100mm smg for his mech while the D.A team used its Bazooka attack to destroyed three mechs at a time.

Meanwhile, Shiroi gave them an extra twenty minutes before launcing.

Shiroi radioed Ho, whose team was working on the ships engine.

"Is the Ship ready"

"Yes!"

Alright we're going. Navigator set the course to the ships deck.

"Okay"

"ALRIGHT START THE SHIP!"

A Huge earth earthquake automatically started. The Moon Base rose from the ground with a defining roar. It flew toward the ship port with Rei and Rola flanking it.

"We must protect this ship," said Rei as he fired his beam rifle toward enemies.

By the time the ship reached the port a heavy battle has already started.

The first major engagement of in the Moon starts and survival isn't surtain. Some may not survive. As a result the finished Gundam appears.

Next Time on AE Gundam

Gundam 004

Mite kudosai


	8. Chapter 8

Last Time on AE Gundam:

Kei is punished for his acts, and the ANT Base receives its orders to take over the moon base. As a result, a ship emerges and a battle follows.

Gundam 004

At the ship port the ANT ship has emerged and is being flanked by none other than Ms Rola and Lieutenant Rei. In the far front, The Duex Auel team and Zlow's unit flies in the far front, facing little resistance due to the fact that the attack took NT by surprise. Their only hope was to escape into the asteroid field... Meanwhile inside of the ANT ship, the mechanics faced the daunting task of maintaining the ship's engine.

Ho was giving out orders ", LOPEZ, RADIO THE READINGS ON THE THRUSTERS!

KIM, BILL, MAKE SURE THE BACKUP ENGINES ARE READY!

TREY, GET YOUR CREW TO THE WINGS FOR DAMAGE CHECK!"

However, Ho was focused on the near finished Gundam. He knew that if the Gundam was completed, their chances of winning would increase.

_I swore that I would fix anything, earthnoid or spacenoid._

So he ran and started re working on the Gundam.

At the battle field, Rei had ordered Rola to stay on the ship while he stayed on the moon's surface to take out the enemy. He was doing well. He step on a turrets, are fired on another one with his Vulcan gun mounted on its forehead. Then he hopped off the moon's surface and looked on his radar and expected many more enemies, seeing many red dots.

"Rola stay alert there are a couple more units coming soon, I can't take em' all!"

At the far front, Zlow's team had trouble taking out one unit. A Taurus unit was dodging the teams attacks while continuing damaging their armor, while none of the 65mm bullets could touch Zlow's unit. The Zlow finally figured out his movements, allowing him the blast its torso with the beam rifle. The Duex team secondary Gilbert Ten's unit arm was shot off.

"Nice one Zlow, maybe you can show me some of them skills!" he said

"Shut up, fag!"

_He's good but he's no ace._

Then Zlow sensed something, "IN FRONT!"

A blast from cannon in the front from an asteroid annihilated the lead pilots unit when it pierced the cockpit.

"DOM!" Gilbert said

"Dammit don't scream, kill!" Zlow responded ", you can just go back to the friggin ship, then."

Zlow proceeded to throw off the bow and arrow formation by flying in front while delivering a blow with his unit's fist to each of the Duex Auel, disabling both units. He flew into the asteroid field from where the fire came from. A cluster of lights followed…

PART B

The mechanic Ho Jana was exhausted and fell 18.5 meters to the ground. His co-workers rushed to his aid. Trey, hi handy man was worried. "Ho was the Gundam really that serious."

Ho was unconscious. And Trey radioed the medics for medical support. Then he came to the realization:

"Captain the Gundam is ready," radioed Trey

At the backside Rei was ready to get back to the ship when, these fast small mobile amour appeared.

_I never have seen these types._

He tried to lock on to one of them. But the targets were too small, and the jet shaped armor flew right past him. Rei chased them.

"Rei there are going to be five more units attacked, and they are unknown," ordered Rei

"Roger," she said

Rei fired at one of the units to get their attention. It succeeded however much to his dismay. The unit fired back hitting the left arm. Rei tried evasive maneuvers while fired the vulcans and rifle the same time, but the target was too small. It ended up going right in front of the Dias and switching to mobile suit.

Rei was in shock.

_It can transform!_

_I'm screwed._

_Am I going to lose?_

……

_Probably._

In a last ditch effort, he fired his remaining Vulcan bullets and it hit it. But the armor was too tough, and it didn't show any damage.

Rei's mind went blank.

The unknown unit took out its dagger and slashed through the unit's right. But Rei escaped in the escape pod.

The enemy unit seeing this, stabbed the pod.

Rei woke up next to the Gundam. He had escaped the pod just in time.

"Rei, use the Gundam to clear around the ship."

"Yes"

The ships crew breathed a sigh of relief when it was confirmed he was alive.

However the Gundam was in a different form, as if it was a ship behind the front was an x-shaped claw. The wings were behind it. It needed to be in this mode to bypass the unknown units. The Gundam had an automatic system that would zero in on the chosen pilots life signs. It was some of the technology of the AE calendar.

Rei climbed in and flew it according to his training. He flew it towards Rola's unit just in time. Her Dias' head was already dismantled by constant fire. Just when the finishing blow was about to be fire, the Gundam's advance targeting system locked on two of those unit, and missiles came from the bottom "claws" destroying two of the firing units.

Rei then saw the switch to his left and realized that it was transform the suit back. When he hit it, the legs split open. The cockpit went inside the claws, the head popped up, the arms flew out, and the head popped out. One of the units came out in mobile suit mode only to be blown of by the grenade launchers mounted on the gundam's wrist. Then a cannon sprouted from then back, and shot at the final unit, completing the escape.

"Are you okay Rola,' said Rei

"Yea," Rola replied.

The ship flew into the asteroid field, which was turned into dust be Zlow's rampage.

After escaping the assault, the ship crew is stressed by the reality. Also, Zlow's character reeks rampage on the DA crew. And the ship hold together.

Next time on AE Gundam:

Party Time.

Mite Kudosai


	9. Chapter 9

Last Time on AE Gundam:

The ANT ship escapes with the help of the Kai Gundam. However, Major Dom Kusaragi loses his life in the process. No has time to mourn because of Zlow.

Party Time

About 45 minutes after the battle all of the D-team was recovered in the ANT ship, officially named by Shiroi as the Golding. Also the lesser mechanics were ordered by flow to clean the dust off the ship.

In Gene's living quarter, Gene was just about to discover the situation he was in.

Feeling the need to use the bathroom, Gene got up to use the bathroom. He was in a hurry to go back to sleep, but he didn't want to wet the bed. So he hopped off the bed. Because of the low gravity, he hit the ceiling at a such a force it send him head first towards the ground, sending him into a frenzy. It was a while before he hit the switch to open the door. He glided outside into the hallway door.

Down the hallway he met Rei who didn't look to happy.

Meanwhile at Zlow Jick's room, two body figures approached his room.

"Gilbert, Roberto, you better have a good reason for interrupting my slumber."

Gilbert was amazed at how easily he could tell who they were in such a dark room. Roberto looked upset at how his comrade had died so easily, and how Zlow returned to favor without difficulty.

"Mr. Jick….em…we was wondering if you would join us for training…."

"You mean mourning don't ya."

Gilbert was surprised how he saw right through them. He bowed down in respect.

"Yes, please."

"How about no."

"Sir I'm, begging you, I'm sure it would mean a lot to him if you would help us" Gilbert was getting less respectable by the second.

"Begging is disgusting on a pilot such as yourself. I was probably emotions such as that that got him killed."

Roberto got angry enough to speak out against Zlow ", please don't disrespect Dom. He was a great pilot."

"Whatever you say. But unless you get rid of sentiments like that you stay away from me," answered Zlow in a disgusted voice.

Roberto started to go towards him for a hit, but Zlow pulled his pistol out and aimed at him. Gilbert held Roberto back a dragged him out the room.

Meanwhile at the bridge, the navigator was making final preparation to set the ship to autopilot towards the relay station.

"Flow," Shiroi called out.

"Captain?"

"You will be acting captain until we make it to back from the relay station."

"Yes."

Then he sit back, lit his cigarette, and looked out the window.

_Space._

Part B

At the end of the hallway Rei started talking in a less then enthusiastic voice ", Mr. Kudou. I have been ordered to explained to you the basics of the ANT foundation," he rolled his eyes up.

"Could ya hurry this up, I need to piss."

"I suggest you be quiet."

Rei was already on his nerves.

_Maybe I should let loose on him,_ he thought.

"Go on."

"ANT was founded in Colony one by Ciollo McKolloney three years before the AE century. Although they gave NT quite a few setbacks, failed in the Gogh battle were the Eart was bombed by nuclear weaponry, asteroids and even a colony. Since then, ANT has bases in C1, C3, C4, C5, and the moon. We are currently trying to completely gain control of the Moon, C2, and Mars…..Any questions?"

"Are you done?"

"Yes"

"Alright," Gene started to float towards the bathroom, "Sorry dude, but I don't pay attention to detail, nice try though."

By the time Gene was out of sight, Rei was about to vent his rage on to wall. Then Cris came out.

"What's the commotion," she asked, then she warned.

The Rei regained his composure ",No ma'am I was sent to explain the basics of the ANT."

"Save it."

"But you have to listen."

"No offense but I hate the ANT as much as NT."

"What are you saying!" this took Rei by surprise.

"The way I see it ANT are just as bad as the NT. You people wage wars that will kill us all."

Silence.

"Now if you excuse me I'm going back to sleep."

Rei slumped down in the corner and thought, _so we really are just fighting for out own needs are we._

The Golding isn't far from the Relay base and meets the Raiden halfway. Also NT releases a propaganda speech, much to the members of the Golding's dismay.

Next time on AE Gundam:

Demands

Mite kudosai


	10. Chapter 10

Demands

The Golding near the relay base and the leader of the moon (and the Ant is preparing to make and speech. Theodore is guarding the building in which the speech is about to be made. However, his mind is not on the mission as with his assisting pilot. His mind is focused on the Kai Gundam in which to him, has started his downfall. The image of the beam, hitting the Guymelef.

_And that damn bronze suit._

He started thinking about the Duex Auel units that took Billy's life. He wanted to kill those guys too. He hated the thought of getting taking down by such "lesser" units.

But it was that damn Gundam that messed things up in the first place.

What was going on with the D.A team, was merely half of want he wanted. One member was dead, one was hurting inside, and the team leader had a lot to deal with.

Roberto was fuming at his room:

"What the hell was hid problem," he started.

Gilbert was already too exhausted to compete with him from drag him to his room and getting him to sit down. But he tried nonetheless.

"He's probably tightly wound from the battle," he said.

"My ass, he messed up our suit, allowed his own teammate to die, and pointed a pistol at us"

"You're supposed to respect you higher ups." Robert was 23, and Zlow was 31. Roberto was a Warrant Officer 3, Zlow was Second Lieutanant.

"I don't care if he was the friggin' dictator...to hell with him…"

His face started to get red and he continued talking to the point where he was talking jibberish. Then he started shaking. So he reached in his pocket and took some pills. Gilbert walked out the room. And stood out the hallway.

"How am I going to deal with this?"

Elsewhere in the ship, Rei took a seat in corner of the now quiet hangar. Ho was out with injuries, and the mechanics felt that the Gundam was enough protection for the ship right now. They was running into the ANT base anyways.

Rei was feeling pretty restless after his encounter with Gene and Cris. He was about to go to sleep until he saw a figure in the upper levels of the dim lit room.

PART B

"Isn't it time to get some rest," said Rola.

"Can't, I'm too tired to sleep," he replied.

Rola slapped herself on her head ", as always you make no since, even before the Avertus ship."

Rei averted his eyes from the figure and shut his eyelids, as if he was disturbed.

"Don't remind me."

Rola, started to turn around to her quarters

"Rei, don't' you think it's time to forget about these painful memories." She walked away.

At the Moon, Mark Rousse begins his speech:

_Good day, citizens of the Moon. I'm hear to notify you of a threat that goes by the named of ANT. They will destroy our complex, and then threaten to destroy NT, your leaders your defense. Just like the Zanscare and Zeon before us, we must rise and defend our selves for our future. We do this for the all-knowing beings, Newtypes. The ANT only wants everything in their grasps and they fear change._

_  
There is no need for fear, the Newtypes before us only fought for justice. They sought for peace and would support our cause:_

_To advance humanity and to end the hatred that is caused by old types._

_Now we'll need your support more then ever._

_Good day…and god bless._

Even though it was only 8:00AM…Riots broke out directed around the buildings perimeter.

Sounds varying from "Hail NT" to "Damn you" erupted. Gunfire broke out, and bodies were laid out on the floor.

At the speech's site, Theodore Bore had no choice but to hold everyone back with gunfire and his shield in his Rahamut unit. He had to take his mind off the Gundam if he didn't want his unit to be taken over by the armored trucks and rioters in front of him.

So at September 6, 004 the words of jus one man threw the Moon into chaos.

At the Golding, the broadcast was picked up by the Golding's radio receptor. The speech was heard and so was the chaos

Listening to it, Gene laid back in his seat….

Kei is released from prison as the Golding finally reaches the Relay based. The Golding's first mission is to be reveal. But will it work?

Next time on AE Gundam:

Sharp Tongue

Mite Kudosai


	11. Chapter 11

Last time on AE Gundam:

Sharp Tongue

The Golding finally reached the relay base for repairs. Meanwhile, Mark Rousse delivered his propaganda speech. Riot ensued.

In the relay base center of the huge asteroid relay base, Shiroi was escorted by the base's officials from his bridge, along with his assistant captain and the fleet commander.

Meanwhile with nothing better to do, Gene was wandering the ship. Along the way he passed by the hangar were he saw Rei sitting down, needless to say he already didn't like him. He passed by Rola's room, then Zlow's room, a person whom he didn't want to bother with. Then he ran into the battle simulation room. He saw about a hundred of pilots how were without a person who lead them through combat. The lieutenants in the ship had not enough experience to lead these pilots.

To his surprise, he saw Cris on one of the simulators. He walked briskly over there, just as Cris was getting out. When Cris looked over at his direction, she sighed as he put his "angry face" on.

"What are you doing on the machine, those aren't to play around on," Gene said. He noticed Cris' calm composure albeit the realistic imitation of the recent battle.

"I just wanted to see what was so interesting about it," she said it as if she was joking around.

"Is a battle really that interesting," Gene questioned.

"You tell me," she was referring to the fact that Gene would often be in a simulator since he was in the ship.

Gene hesitated ", just don't use it again."

Cris walked away and a curious Gene looked inside the simulator. He was shocked to see that Cris had beaten his score.

At the Relay base's command center a meeting between the Golding ship's leaders, the Raiden Captain Toyota, and the superiors of the base met. They greeted each other and sat at the roundtable.

"Okay guys, I'm gonna get straight to the point. The only way we can get the plan to work is by evasion, confusion, and flanking. An ECF if you will," said Florence Gotham, one of the superiors.

"Sounds like crap. I'm sorry to say this but the ANT really have no reason to come after us. They control the moon. And they surround the moon. SO much for the F," said Shiroi.

"And the Aeuls have not enough power and speed to get past the surface tanks. And the Duex Aeuls are a bit bulky,

"The pilots should have enough skill to get by, and we can still flank them if we focus on one point. An egg if you will," Kelly Grant said across the table.

"That's a cliffhanger, should we spread across them, or infiltrated inside the moon. Either way the Raiden needs to be in the front for distraction," Richard suggested.

"What…" this caught Toyota off guard.

"You're saying that its okay if the Raiden is destroyed, as long if you get behind the enemy. That could be a trap you know," Flow said, who often enjoyed break down plans.

"Ah, so the opposite should do just fine, with Golding in front and the Raiden in the back isn't that right," said the third, Greg Urayshi.

"Yes," said Gotham.

"Agreed," Kelly agreed.

"That's absurd," exclaimed Shiroi, who was now standing up ", they'll be expecting us. You can't expect us to hold back the defense."

"The ship's upgrade should be enough," Gotham replied.

"And we still don't have a Lieutenant Generenal for the Zero Auel fleet," Richard sated

"That's overkill," Gotham answered.

"That piece of crap plan is over kill, people will die!" Shiroi scowled.

Awkward silence followed.

Gotham silently stood up and walked away, followed by the other superiors.

Shiroi was so frustrated he had trouble breathing, while Flow sighed.

PART B

Later, everyone except the mechanics was forced out for repairs for remodeling. Gene and Cris was left with nothing to do. Gene got up.

"Lemme see if there's something to eat"

Cris let him be.

Gene really did want to get something to eat, but it was sort of an excuse to explore the base. While walking along he saw the superiors and a small little structure the was basically a lunchroom. They were serving food. He saw they were serving sausage, dried pork, and potatoes.

He walked in. The guy who was serving lunch was about to question him, but he calculated the possibilities of a spy that young making it to the base. In his mind, it wasn't very high. So he served him.

Gene decided to take his tray next to one guy who was sitting by himself talking on his cellphone. Gene was interested in the different aspects of technology he was telking about.

Phrases such as _Y6R8 Nuclear drive_ and _BUMA Beam saber _amused him. So he sat next to him.

After Graw Bailey was done with his conversation, he acknowledged Gene.

"Yo, you are quite the mech fan are you kid."

Gene's splendor went straight down when he heard kid.

"I'm no kid."

"I'm sure you are not," Graw said with a smile. Both continue with their meals.

After a while Gene spoke ", so you are a mechanic."

"I'm actually a scientist who creates."

"You create weapons."

Graw's eyes averted away from Gene's ",yes"

"I'm sure you do a great job I'm sure the BUMA sword will come out well," Gene stood up with the other tray he saved for Cris and walked away ",it was good meeting you."

Then Rei walked in with his uniform and saw Graw sitting eating his lunch.

_Cold-blood Graw, it has been too long…._

Rei mingles with Graw, a partner from the past. Kei returns. The the new Golding comes into play.

Next time on AE Gundam:

We Have Come To Terms (1)

Mite Kudosai


	12. Chapter 12

We Have Come to Terms Act 1

Rei went into the as he recalled his time with Graw on his old ship. He wasn't cold blooded in the sense of a merciless killer, but in the sense the he had the ability to adapt to many battle situations. It brought him back before the AE era.

He sneaked up upon him and said ", it's been too long."

Graw smiled but he didn't mean it. He really never wanted to see him again, even though Rei never done anything significant to him and have been buddies. Perhaps he had still been traumatized by that battle 4 years ago.

", it has, hasn't it," he replied. Rei then gently sat down and ate his food.

"So you're still a commander?" Rei asked. Then his eyes averted towards Graw's notebook. "Or are you something else?"

"Well, I'm actually a technology scientist for the military now."

"Makes no sense to me honestly," (It could've been his bluntness that pissed him off) "; you were a pretty awesome Lieutenant General back in the day."

That comment got Graw down, but he remained upbeat.

"You do have a point there. I must've kicked major ass back in the day."

"Sure did remember when you use the microwave technique on that NT platoon and let me take down the ships."

"Yeah good times…"

"Don't you think you should keep fighting…?"

Then Graw's upbeatness came to a steady halt.

"Forget it, I'm a scientist now. I help people."

"And yet kill others."

"Why should you, a mere pilot be talking about death?"

Rei, in turn, got angered ", so now you're looking down on pilots Dr. Bailey?"

"And why not?"

Then a silent halt came. Rei started to walk away and left his plate on the table.

Then he said one more thing to him ", when you've stopped this phrase you are in then you are welcome on the ship. I'm sure Shiroi has a record on you."

Then Rei slowly walked away. It troubled him that one of his pilots has become like that.

Then Graw slammed hi fist into his food.

Near the Golding's perimeter, Kei continues to brood around Rola.

"Kei what the hell are you all upset about!" said Rola.

"The whole war is starting to piss me off," he replied.

"Hey you chose to enter."

Kei let out a sigh ", I'll be in the ship."

PART B

An Hour later everyone was invited back into the ship. Fifteen Minutes later, after everyone came in, a call was made into the ship.

"Personnel of the Golding, your mission is to start now."

"WHAT! We didn't even organize it yet," exclaimed Flow.

"An hour an one fourth is plenty of time, now head out,' said Florence,

"But….Shiroi say something!"

"It's out of my hands and you are the captain. Whatever Florence wants Florence gets, I think," Shiroi said laxed in his chair. Shiroi thought the should stop bitching about it since it wasn't helping.

_You really are hopeless, _thought Flow.

"You agree don't ya Richard," asked Shiroi.

"Yes," Richard replied.

"You prepared steersperson lady"

"Yes"

Flow let out a huge sigh ", I guess it's a roger."

Florence then signed out without confirmation.

"Alright we're launching," said Shiroi.

Robert Kelly pushed on the throttle and the rear engines roared. He pushed a button and the shipped lifted. Then he pushed the lever a little more and the ship left at a high speed.

Then after a couple of minutes of smooth sailing, something shocked the navigator.

"Crap, we got enemies at 12, 11, and 2 o clock," he said see the red dots on the screen.

"What they attacking," Flow stated.

"They are making their move. So they trying to wipe us out," Shiroi whispered to himself. Then he came to the shocking realization ", they're gonna attack destroy the relay base."

Then Richard Ran made another realization ", and what's more, the Raiden is in trouble."

"Dammit. And we're too far away for contact. Not even a couple of minute and the plan has burned in hell."

"I'm sending out a battle alert," said Flow.

In an instant, the whole ship down from the hangar up to the quarters flashed red. The ships main pilots for Rei to Gilbert ran to their suit while putting on their pilot suits.

Gene was about to run to pilot and Rei pushed him away.

"You can pilot next time," then Rei ran off.

Then Cris peeked out of her room across from Gene's room and shook her head. _What is wrong with him, _she thought.

"YOU ARE ALL CLEAR TO LAUNCH!" Ordered Richard.

"I'm going," said Rei in the Kai Gundam in fighter mode ", with the tomahawk missile pack." Rei unit catapulted out with the tomahawk missile pack behind him.

Zlow followed with his Artely. "Rola Foxe launching in the Dias," Rola catapulted with her unit out into space.

Kei followed in his Artely with Roberto and Gilbert launching in their Duex Auel. .

Rei immediately flew to the left with his teammate Rola and it alerted the enemies over their. A suit flew over, and Rei switched to mobile suit mode and shot in down with the beam rifle….

A battle erupts as the plan is tear open. Skills with be tested and so will mobile suit capabilities. And victor will be determined by…

Next time on AE Gundam:

Attack and defense (2)

Mite Kudosai.


	13. Chapter 13

Attack and Defense Act 2

"I WANT A TEMPORARY FRONT AROUND THE SHIP. STARTING WITH THE GUNDAM FROM THE RIGHT!" said Rola as Rei set off the battle.

"I'm on it," Richard replied.

At the battlefield…

"You should have waited before you pissed them off," Zlow said.

Rei was already holding his position against the waves of Taurus' that was impending and did not reply to Zlow. The he noticed an incoming transmition from the Golding.

"I want Rei and Rola at the right, Kei and Zlow at the middle, and the other two at the left. We'll handle the gaps and ships. Rei docked with the tomahawk pack" Richard ordered.

"Roger," he replied. The otheres got the same message.

"Rola are you just gonna hold em' off," Shiroi asked.

"We can't defend against that type of fleet with 6 mobile suits. And the Zero team is out of the question. They are irreplaceable for the time being," she lectured.

"Whatever you say," he said. _I probably would've just made a retreat._

The Tomahawk pack docked behind the Kai Gundam. And in turn, the suit lifted its arm and 5 missiles flew out, each of the homing in and destroying a Rahamut. From the smoke came a hell load of suits.

Rola was surprised ", can we make it out?"

"I hope so. Rola, suppressive fire!" Rei commanded.

Rola activated her SMG with heated bullets. It succeeded somewhat, as some of the enemy was destroyed. Rei rushed fiercely into the Rahamuts to help hold them back. He fired his beam rifle to many of the suit's cockpit, and clashed his saber with some. This went on until a smaller ship clashed into his Gundam's leg. Destroying that leg and felling him onto the ship's leg.

"Dammit," he said.

PART B

"Kei go back to the ship," Zlow said to hime.

"But, it just started,"

"That's an order."

_I should shoot you in the back…_

And Kei complied and head back to the ship.

"Zlow we're retreating," Gilbert said ",our suits can't take much more."

"Dammit!"

And Zlow charged in mobile armor mode, shooting from his beam rifle. _I'm going to give them hell. _The Zlow deliverately charged into a smaller ship's bridge, ripping through it.

However, when he tried to retreat, a metal was stuck in his gear cutting his speed in half.

_Why,_ he thought. Once again his abilities where limited.

He made his suit hide in the bridge of the ship until the ship drifted into friendly territory.

"GET THE SUIT OFF OF MY SHIP!"

Rei was about to restart his suit when a Taurus rammed him from the side, destroying his left arm and throwing him off the ship. His monitors flashed red as an enemy approached from the right, shooting at him. He fired his mounted grenade launchers at the suit, destroying it. Then he swung his left arm at the Taurus, smashing its head in.

As he landed on the ships left leg, armless and legless. One of the ships turrets aimed at him, but he countered with his shoulder mounted cannons.

"Rei get off that ship!" Richard commanded as the Golding's main cannon took aim at that side.

Rei wildly hoof booster on full throttle (The tomahawk pack was only for offensive not defensive purposes) and I scraped across the ship's surface until it end up flying forward downward towards the Golding. When the Kai came clear, a huge beam of gold light came to the ship savage blowing it to bits, accompanied by a cluster of lights around it.

On the other side ships closed in on the Golding, from the front to left.

"EVASIVE MANUVER #6," Rola asked.

"Roger," Robert said. He steered right and pushed the stick downward. And the ship automatically did half a barrel roll downward. The ship in the edge forward firing its turrets….

….but the left side of the ship sprouted a huge blade, coming out in the direction of swiss knife. It split the enemy ship in half. However, the rest of the ships flew right past the Golding.

"We can't complete the turn without damaging the ship! The Relay station is doomed," Robert said.

"We lost," Shiroi stated ", before we even started."

"I'm sorry captain," Rola said without looking the captain in the eye.

"It's not your fault. You were great," Then a thought shivered him. _Raiden._

Within minutes the base was destroyed. The teams went back to the ship. After the Golding flew blow the wreckage to avoid detection.

Graw, who escaped with a capsule got a depressing thought.

_I will never escape it…._

Cris reluctantly let Gene go in his first battle. There Gene comes across an ace by the name of Tessa Aries. Does Gene even stand a chance.

Next time on AE Gundam:

MSG: The Mobile Suit Gamble

Mite Kudosai.


	14. Chapter 14

Last Time on AE Gundam:

The Golding survives the surprise attack from the NT groups. However, the relay base is destroyed. On top of the fate of the Radish is unknown.

Mobile Suit Gamble

In NT's attack force one of the ships, Opium class Jaden, held a female ace by the name of Valkylrie Hade, who had been injured during last battle…

"So, it seems that everything checks out and you should be good for defense," said the doctor in the ships medical office.

"That's perfect," Valkylrie said in excited but awkward tone.

"It's strange that you could recover after a fall a mobile at this quick of time," he said.

She nodded and got up and made here way out the room, "I guess I'm a strange woman"

She walked out and made her way to the hanger. There she saw her superior commanders and looked up upon the prototype mobile suit, Argon, named for some of the material used in it.

"Miss Hade, this mobile suit Argon is your suit. It has just been completed and is one of the quickest we have to offer. The idea is to take out the green neon ship. We assume it's in the wreckage. The cosmos dive is going to begin s…" the officer stopped when she saw Valkylrie steering at the Argon.

"Miss?"

"SO this suit has just been made, huh? This must be fate," she said.

The officer started to begin to scratch his head ", we start later."

She stopped her gaze, turned to the officer, and gave him one of her signature looks. "Whatever, this is my battlefield."

You could be easily convicted in her eyes….

At the Golding, the navigator and the steersperson were on edge, steering from wreckage and detecting enemies.

Rola once said ", did you see anything?" The navigator would lash back saying ", SHUT UP…. I'm doing my best damn it!"

Somehow the tension had broken off when he returned with a person. He got him from a shuttle on the way back to the ship. Graw was that person.

Richard Ran said right off the bat ", If its NT tortured em."

Shiroi hastily replied ", that's still a human being, and I should have you demoted for that comment!"

"Allow me to introduce to you Lieutenant General Graw Bailey," Rei said enthusiastically.

"Ah yes, cold death, how have you been," Shiroi said.

"I guess I've been alright," Graw stated in a dim voice. He was angered since that what was everyone knew him by.

"Well we need help right now so you can be Lieutenant right here. You sight have to sign these…"

"If you're going to asked me to fight I'm not doing it!"

_How immature!_

"You can just go back to the shuttle the rest you do is up to you," Shiroi replied.

"I think that would be best," Graw said as he walked back to the hangar.

Rei looked at him and made a fist ", that guy!"

Towards the end of the ship Cris went to Gene's quarters.

"We need to talk," she said.

PART B

"Yo," Gene said peacefully.

"You're gonna pilot today are you?" Cris said.

"Yeah."

"Is it necessary."

"Cris, they only we way we're going to make it is if we could take action."

"But this is your life we're talking about," Cris started to sound more hopeless by the second.

The Battle Alarm sounded.

"I'm going."

"See, you are already getting cold and you didn't fight yet," Cris said.

"I'll come back alright."

Then Gene ran off. The Cris because angered with a though, _if anything happens to him I'll…_

Gilbert, Roberto, and Rola went in there respective suits. Rei and Zlow sat at the bridge since their mobile suits were under repair. Kei was still serving his punishment. So one of the backup Zero Auel was used to fill the gap using Gene Kudou.

One by one they lunch with Rola with her signature spray gun.

"You're clear to launch team," said Richard.

"ROGER," Gene's heart pumped as he was catapult out the hanger. He felt all the quakes of the launch.

"I'M LAUNCHING," Rola headed out with her Dias.

Gilbert and Roberto followed.

As soon as Gene went on the battle field he saw a ship which was already engaged with the Golding and a small squad of enemies, led by the argon.

Gilbert and Robert circled around the right of the Golding to flank the enemy, but Valkylrie saw them.

"Stay on course I'm going to take care of the left," ordered Valkylrie. Her suit switched into its triangular mobile armor mode and flew fast towards the two Duex Auels to the left.

"Theirs a mobile suit coming," said Gilbert.

"Stayed put I'm gonna get that bastard," Roberto replied. He charge to the right and shot at it.

"Fool."

"IT"S NOT HITTING," Roberto was horrified as he did not se a suit go at that speed.

"Pull Back."

"GILBERT!" and in and instant the Duex Auel was destroyed.

"NOOOOOO!"

At the other side Gene was shaking as his mobile suit went full blast above the Golding, moving in erratic positions to avoid fire. Then a mobile suit appeared right in front of him. It shot at him missing him by a meter. Gene started to sweat. He pulled the trigger and fired wildly into the mobile suit. He hit him in the engine causing an explosion. It damaged his front right screen in the panoramic view. Gene's breathing started to become erratic.

Elsewhere in the battle field Rola easily took out five mobile suits. The goal of NT's plan was to expose the Golding and suppress them, not destroy them. So the plan was working.

Gilbert hid behind the asteroid. "Dimmit," he said.

He peeked out and shot a beam in the Argon. The Argon switched mode a split in half.

At that moment he went blind, he knew he died. The Argon Mercilessly shot a beam into the cockpit.

"Okay we're done pull up," requested Valkylrie to her team as she got the same order. But she decided to have a little fun with "that one suit".

Gene regained his composure for a minute and decided to head back for the ship.

But the Argon approached form the left, and shot at his blinded side. She hit his shoulder guard. The Argon charged up toward the Zero Auel. The Auel looked to the left and flashed red. Gene was now in panic. He scrambles to find the beam saber on his mobile suit. He succeeded and slashed forward only to have his hilt cut.

"Is this the best you got. Boy," She said that as if licking her lips for the kill.

Needless to say Gene was now hysteric. Then he started having flashes of Cris.

_If anything happens to you…_

The saber was coming in towards the engine, somehow he flew up avoiding the saber. Then the Auel delivered a kick to the head. The Argon shot off the arm. But Rolla shoulder slam the Argon away from the Deux Auel, sending it away.

"You alright?" Rola asked

Gene took a deep breath ", yeah." They headed back to the ship.

An hour later Gene kissed Cris. Then she in turn delivered a slap.

"I told you that will happen everytime."

The Golding goes to the perimeter of Side 2 for reinforcements. There a full assault occurs. Then, Gene becomes locked in a deathmatch.

Next time on AE Gundam:

The colony called Side 2.

Please Watch it.


	15. Chapter 15

Last Time on AE Gundam:

Against Cris' wishes Gene goes into battle. In the other side, Valkylrie tests the new suit Argon. Luckily, Gene somehow manages to dodge the Argon's attack. Can he keep it up?

The Colony Called Side 2

"Captain Bryant we're receiving transmit from side 2 colony," said Jonas, the person who was in charge of communication.

"Alright, take it. I doubt there is much harm that could come from our own colony. As long as we stay at the backside and dock of the colony we should be fine," Shiroi replied.

"_That's what got us in this situation," _Richard whispered to himself. He was contradictory to most things the captain or his assistant would say.

However Shiroi knew that Side 2's colonies were strictly under ANT's control and so did most of the people on the ship. The colony they were nearing was the centerfold for Anti NT operations. The rest of the colonies are ANT supporters. This would mean trouble for the three approaching NY ship, two of which was Opium class, one with the lesser Ricdom class.

Nonetheless, the military leader Edmond Michelle pinged in to the ships monitor.

"I go news about what happened… Good to see you made it captain" he said.

"I'm quite happy myself," Shiroi replied.

"Come in for supplies and reinforcements," said Edmond.

"Negative. We have a group of enemy ships above us and they we've just engaged them," Shiroi said as if he expected help immediately.

"I'm going to need you to stand by in your position for later order. Stay strong until then," he said.

"But sir…we," Edmond signed off. Then Flow looked over at him.

"Captain…" Rola asked as Shiroi looked at the empty screen. Shiroi turned to look at her and she noticed deep bags around his eye. "We're going to hold the position," he stated in a low tone.

Meanwhile Rei was already upset, he had to sit out the last battle while Gene went out and got a valuable suit damaged. Also he lost quite a few limbs on the Gundam prototype. He thought he could do something in his favor by confronting Graw, who was sleeping in his shuttle.

Rei knocked on the shuttle's door. No answer.

He knocked again.

"Do you mind? I'm thinking about somethin'," Graw replied. That immediately set Rei off. He took out his army knife and stabbed at the lock and plied the door open with it. He saw Graw with a bottle of booze (yet to be opened) in his hand. Rei which out his hand, grabbed him, and pulled him in rage….forcing him to drop his bottle of "Renditions" booze.

"What the hell are you doing!" Rei scolded.

Graw smirked and looked at the broken bottle. "I'm not cleaning that up."

Rei scowled at him and gave him a shattering slap across the face ", this is the person you are now! That's a damn shame."

"So I'm supposed to fight all the time. And fail on top of it. You're the idiot, not me," Graw replied.

Rei tossed him aside towards the site of the booze.

"You're no friend of mind."

Rei turned his back disgusted and walked away. Graw's face was turning red as he pulled his P-88 pistol out of his holster. He pointed his gun at Rei's back. At the upper level of the hangar behind Graw, and injured Ho struggle to maintain balance in his right crutch as he took out his L-88 pistol. The laser scope was pointed to the back of the neck.

Then Graw's eyes filled with tears as he set down his gun.

He thought: _Why? What makes you so strong Rei?._

PART B

"ENEMY DETECTED 12:00 ABOVE," said the navigator.

"Already!" said Flow surprised. She was expecting a prolong assault like the last time.

"You were assuming they were gonna wait," asked Shiroi.

"Send out the defense," answered Richard.

After the flip of a switch the whole ship was sent into Level 3 battle alert. And the regular pilots ran into there suits, Gene and Kei included.

Rei launched first with the Tomahawk pack in the Gundam during the fighter mode.

Rola radioed in ", Scout the enemy and try not to be seen."

"Rog…" before he could finish a beam bullet skimed his pack. A barrage of heat bullets fired at him and he quickly pressed the throttle to dodge. Then the Gundam cockpit flashed orange.

INCOMING HOMING MISSLES.

Rei looked to the left and touch the monitor, forcing the Gundam to switch to normal mode. Then he launched the tomahawk missiles toward the enemy missiles, all of them being destroyed. Then he hid behind a nearby asteroid.

_They're out for blood this time, _he thought. He noticed a sparkle near the smaller class ship. After five seconds he realized that it may be an incoming weapon. He rapidly radioed the ship.

"Captain you got incoming fire 9:00!"

"Evade!" commanded the assistant.

The beam was incoming as in became a bright light.

"I'm trying I can't avoid it," said a frantic Mr. Kelly.

"Brace for impact!" ordered Shiroi.

Then the beam hit the left side destroying the blade's edge and the left thrusters.

Cris was knocked of her bed and mad her hit her head, making her moan.

Fortunately the hangar was located on the right side. At the same time all the mobile suits launched as according to plan.

"I want all mobile suits to defend the ship until help arrives," requested Richard monitoring in on squads.

Gene went forward to Rei's position thinking that he that might be the safest spot on the field because the Gundam was their. However he was stopped half way by beams of light, coming from one lower class ship and the Argon. Rei got the Argon's attention by shooting his beam rifle at it.

_This is the Gundam I've been hearing about? I swear things could get so troublesome, _Valkylrie thought as she saw the Gundam's head peeking out. Out of the suit shoulder came missiles incoming at the asteroid. Rei sped away, avoiding the explosion. Rei used his thumbs to remove the covers on the triggers. The front of the Gundam opened in claw-like form.

_Come on, _demanded Valkylrie in her mind. A barrage of 35mm bullet came out. Valkylrie's suit sprung forward, not swerving left and right but just moving upward at high velocity. Rei, however, did manage to destroy the two Rahamuts behind the Argon.

The Argon itself was well overhead. Rei looked up as he knew his Gundam was too slow of a suit. He scrambled through his mind to find a way to block it as the Argon now took out its knife.

The suit then flung forward and stabbed its knife to the cockpit. But the Gundam closed its claws in time to catch the knife.

After Valkylrie came to the realization that he was far from being a rookie. At that time, the Gundam's cannons flipped forward and shot the missile pod sending both suits back.

Rei decided to just retreat and try to defend the Golding which was half near destruction due to constant fire. The deck was on-fire and the ship was getting more lopsided by the second.

However Valkylrie chased the Gundam, until Gene shot at it. Valkylrie turned around to his direction and noticed the scar the she left on the suit the last meeting was still there.

"Hit! Hit! Hit!" Gene yelled as he fire his beam rifle. They were all missing the target.

"Now you die," Valkylrie said to herself. She went full speed on the throttle.

Gene was panicking as he attempted to escape. But the Argon fired a grenade for the launcher, hitting the left leg joint. It completely destroyed the suit from the waist down. The upper part automatically lost power and landed in the wreckage of a colony, face up.

Everything went dark in the cockpit, "Come on…move…move…dammit," Gene whispered in a shaken voice. The fear turned into horror as the Argon appeared right in front of him aimed at the suit. Gene immediately ejected in the core fighter.

But with the Argon's gatling gun the core fighter was immediately destroy. Although, the seat was immediately ejected, Gene was unconscious. Valkylrie flew away to care of the other suits.

…and then reinforcements arrived in the form of two ships, one the same class (Tiberius) as the Golding and the other a lower class ship.

Diagonal fire came towards the fleet above destroying one ship.

"Argon pilot, come back to the base, we're retreating. We won't be able to handle the ships, we're retreating," said the NT ship fleet commander.

"WHAT…" Valkyrie ranted but was interrupted as a bullet hit the cockpit and skimmed her arm.

…she was homophobic.

As for Gene, his body was later taken by Rola's Dias.

The next plan is finalized in the visit to Side 2. Gene's is shocked in his loss. Also Graw finally decides to make his return.

Next time of AE Gundam:

Space Catapult.


End file.
